Witness For The Opposition
by Theresa471
Summary: Ryan and Esposito are involved in a murder Investigation, along with a witness that disappears after seeing the shooting at a construction site.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Witness for the Opposition

For two weeks now, Detective Kevin Ryan, Sergeant Javier Esposito have been working hard on there latest case, trying to find a witness having seen a murder just outside a construction site.

William Franklin in charge of supplies for the site the last year. Having been found shot outside of his office, very late that Tuesday evening.

One of the workers working late, in cleaning up his machinery. Ted Waterson decided to take the back entrance by passing the foreman's office.

When he heard gun shots. It was at this point watching behind the concrete wall, he was able to see the person that shot Franklin.

This is when he ran the other way, and disappearing into hiding.

When the call was made by one of the workers of the site the next morning, the 12th precinct and the crime scene unit were called to the scene.

Ryan, Esposito and the newly promoted L.T. went to work right away to find out what had happen.

Lanie, and Alexis now working part time at the county morgue, along with all of her other work.

They had arrived to the scene. As the both ladies went to check on the body's I.D. using the new Palm reader costing the county a fortune to use the device.

Lanie, having to be seeing Ryan and Esposito were on the case. She was able to let them know the name of the person that was shot, along with finding a computer disc in his right jacket pocket.

Some time later at the morgue...

Alexis having to going over the Franklin belongings, she was able to find bank statements crumbled up in his wallet.

She was able to let Lanie know, along with Esposito, who was now back to check further with Lanie for any other evidence.

It was at this point, that something was surely not right at the moment. He would take the bank statements with him, back to the precinct to discuss it with Captain Beckett, and see if she has any insight into the case.

Once at the precinct, even though still relative early, Kate Beckett was getting just about ready to go home the night, and spend some quality time with her husband, now that they are back together as a couple the past few weeks.

It was Esposito, who came up to her before catching the elevator. He was able to let her know about the items that was found on Franklin's body.

She turns around to face him, while letting the elevator go this time around.

"Are there any correlation to what was found at the site, and his body?"

"Not at this time, Captain Beckett!" He tells her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Witness For The Opposition

Ted Waterson had only one place to go, his brother's house in the Bronx. He had called Bobby, his brother. He needed to talk with him about something that he had seen.

His brother Bobby, worked for the construction site, as a security guard for the past year. His next job at the moment was up in the up until after the building was done in another year depending on the funds.

When Bobby in his late forties opened the door, to see his younger brother looking just awful. He just knew that something was very wrong with him.

"What's wrong Ted?" He asked knowing full well that his brother was in some type of trouble.

It took him a minute or two to get his nerve up to start talking.

"It was just starting to get dark, when I had just finished cleaning up the machinery, I was walking over towards the foreman's office when, I saw this white man shoot Franklin into his head."

"Did you happen to see the shooter's face or anything else that you might be able to remember at the time of the shooting?" He asks his brother who was having a hard time trying to vision the scene in his mind.

"If I remember correctly, I saw the right arm of the white man, since he was wearing some sort of a tee shirt, with the weather being some what warm for this time of the year.

"What did you see Ted?" While making sure to not push him over the deep end at this particular moment.

"It was a tattoo of a large Tiger face on the upper part of his right arm." That's all I can remember other then the fact, the shooter had black wavy hair.

"I don't know if this will help you, since I am part of the security force for that construction site, there is a possible chance with the new security cameras, that just maybe I will be able to check the video feed for the outside."

"Is that possible?" He said to his brother, since it was very late in the evening.

"No doubt Bobby, the police are currently all over the area and checking for anything out of the ordinary!"

It was around midnight with Ryan, Esposito and Beckett having to be working overtime on the murder investigation at the Construction site.

Captain Beckett had asked Esposito with permission from security to pull the logs from earlier, on whether or not they are able to see who murdered William Franklin having to be at the precinct.

Kate Beckett, had asked Castle to help out on the case, on whether or not he would be able to see anything different then Ryan or Esposito.

There were several video feeds to look it.

It wasn't until around 1 a.m., when Ryan found something, as he called the group over to check it out, since they were coming out of Captain Beckett's office.

"What is it, Ryan?" She asked.

"I found something that will make our investigation truly interesting!" He shows the video at a wide range, showing the shooter in a tee shirt, as his right hand with the gun firing into Franklin.

At the far end of the video, it shows that someone else was in the area having to witness the murder, along with who ever it was running away from the scene.

"It does look like we have our witness after all! Castle tells the group.

"And we need to find this witness really quick before its too late." She tells Ryan and Esposito.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Witness For The Opposition

The only way Captain Beckett was going to find her witness, was to announce it on tv, telling the public on whether or not your seen this man involved in witnessing a shooting.

Please be advise all information will be kept confidential, until the 12th precinct is able to find the witness.

An reward will be issued once all information has been verified, and for which Captain Kate Beckett was hoping that the alert on tv will help bring in her witness, and tell us just who did shoot William Franklin..

Beckett having been watching the news report in her office, she was going over the details from the crime scene unit, along with M.E. Lanie and her findings.

The only evidence at the moment was the security video feed, and she needed more to have the case to move forward in a positive direction.

/

As for Waterson and his brother Bobby, they were able to watch the news broadcast from a friend's home until the heat was off in the Bronx.

But for Ted, he needed to do something in regard to the shooting, as he felt that he had to turn himself in to feel better inside, or else he will just feel quilty for the rest of his life.

He told his brother that he had to turn himself in before it was too late to do anything about who actually shot Franklin. But one thing for sure, he will never forget noticing that tattoo that was on the shooter's right arm.

Bobby tells him on whether or not, he was sure in about what he was going to do by turning himself in the first place.

"Yes, Bobby, I am very sure at this point in my life!" He said with confidence in his voice, along with his overall body language.

"Very well then, lets get moving before we both change our minds." He said to his brother.

/

Meanwhile at a local bar called Emerald House near Central Park.

Jerry Cummings having been drinking the last few hours, noticed the news broadcast behind the bar for where he was sitting. The News reporter mention that there was a witness at the scene of the construction site fatal shooting of William Franklin.

As Cummings with his blue tee shirt, asked the bartender for another round of drinks, including the bartender and the other customers.

It was this particular moment, the bartender Larry, had asked him about the awesome Tiger Face tattoo on his right arm.

He told Larry that the artist that did the tattoo, took a long time to finished it, while the other customers liked it as well.

But after seeing the report, he needed to find out just where to find the witness Ted Waterson. And the fact that there could be only one logical place that it can be at this one particular time and place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Witness For The Opposition

Jerry Cummings was leaving the Emerald House to head on over to the 12th precinct. He was mostly going over there to check the area out, along with thinking of a plan to tell the officers that he will be talking to, to say that he was robbed and needed to file a report.

He was able to catch a cab to head on over to the precinct.

/

Ted Waterson and Bobby arrived at the 12th precinct, as they asked to speak with Captain Kate Beckett.

They were able to speak with L.T. just arriving for his told him that it was extremely important to speak with the Captain in regard to witnessing a shooting.

It was at this point that a red light went up for L.T., since he and the others had seen the news broadcast inside the precinct.

"Very well!", please come with me, I will let Captain Beckett know your here to speak with her.

They follow L.T. to the Captain's office.

"Wait here, while I speak with her." He goes to knock on her door since the shades are down, so she is not able to see what is actually going on.

He hears the word "Come", letting him know to come in afterall.

"Sir, There is someone to speak with you about witnessing a shooting yesterday at a construction site." As he tells her with a neutral altitute for the moment.

"Really!", Her interest had peaked a great deal at the moment L.T. told her the news." Have them come in L.T.", as she goes to sit down at her desk while fiddling with her paperwork.

Ted and his brother Bobby walked into her office, not knowing what to expect from the Captain.

It was at this point, she started to ask questions after the both of them introduce just who they were in the first place.

"Ok, lets begin Mr. Waterson, Please tell me why in the first place, you decided to turn yourself in?"

"I just felt Captain, it was the right thing to do after having to seen that man shot down in cold blood." As he continues on with his story to Kate Beckett, while his brother Bobby having to be listening contently to his every word.

"Since my officers were able to see the shots fired on the video, but we were not able to see the shooter's face, however we did see that the person was wearing a short sleeve tee shirt."

"That's right Captain Beckett, along with some sort of a tattoo that looked like a Tiger Face on the shooter's right arm." As he looks toward his brother for support.

"Are you very sure Mr. Waterson?"

"Very sure Captain!", as he goes to sit next to his brother in the office.

"Listen the both of you, I will go see on whether or not I can get a sketch artist here to describe your Tiger Face tattoo.", Please stay here until I get back, I will have L.T. to stay on the outside of my office to see that you don't walk away.

" We won't Captain!" As Bobby tells her having to make sure that his brother doesn't leave this time.

/

Meanwhile Jerry Cummins with his blue tee shirt was giving his report to one of the detectives over near the elevator.

As things started to move in slow motion once Captain Beckett was heading over to the sketch artist room to look for someone.

When Beckett having to noticed someone speaking to Detective Anderson in a short sleeve tee shirt, as she just could not believe it. It was the Tiger Face tattoo of all things.

Quickly she pulled her weapon from underneath her shirt to point it at the suspect telling the male to don't move a muscle.

It was at this point the entire bullpen went on red alert with Ryan, Esposito and the others running to find out what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Finale

Kate Beckett had ordered everyone to watch there step with the suspect, as she kept her weapon at arms length, until Ryan and Esposito were able to place the hand cuffs behind his back, and take him to the interrogation room to be interviewed by herself.

She asked Waterson and his brother to stay in the break room until when needed to place Jerry Cummings into a line up.

L.T. and Detective Anderson were given the chore of watching out the both men until it was time to identified the shooter in the line up.

Jerry Cummings had to called his lawyer Antonio Dunlap to come to defend him, since he was being acused of shooting some one at a construction site.

Captain Kate Beckett having asked him several times with her questions, on how he can say that he wasn't there in the first place, even when the video shows the evidence.

When his lawyer arrived a few minutes later, he went to talk with Beckett about the charges in the first place.

As she explained the evidence to the lawyer, along with showing him the video in the first place.

"So what your saying Captain that my client is guilty?"

"Dead to rights with the video, along with a witness that will pick him out in a line up." She said with calmness within her body language.

"Very well Captain Beckett let do this.", If it turns out that my client is guilty, I would be willing to make a deal with the district attorney."

"That is up to the district attorney to decide on the type of evidence that is actually against the suspect."

She said to the lawyer.

Captain Kate Beckett had asked Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito to have Waterson and his brother Bobby ready to pick out the suspect from the line up.

Once the both men were behind the glass barrier, L.T. had ordered the prisoners all six of them including Jerry Cummings to stand up front. As he could not see anyone through the one way glass barrier.

Ted Waterson was asked by Captain Kate Beckett on whether or not you see the suspect with the Tiger Face tattoo.

"Yes, third from the left!" He tells her that he was 100% sure by picking him out in the line up.

Jerry Cummings was told by his lawyer that there was an eye witness that picked him out from the line up because of your Tiger Face tattoo.

"The only way your going to get off, is by making a deal with the district attorney along with telling him your involvement with the mob and money laundering to help with your jail sentence.

/

It was two days after the Gambino family had found out that there main driver was arrested for the shooting at the construction site, along with talking with the police about his overall connections.

Sometime later that evening, Jerry Cummings was found hung in his cell along with a note as to why he hung himself in the first place, along with a computer file hidden with all of the Gambino's bank transactions, money laundering and cocaine shipments coming in from overseas mostly Korea and China.


End file.
